The Fairy Tail Company
by Punch Drunk Marc
Summary: In the desolate land of Fiore stands the Fairy Tail Company, a group of mercenaries for hire who will do any job for the right price. Under the eyes of "Master" Makarov Dreyar, the company stays on the fringes of the law. This is the story of the company's expansion due to the actions of it's best employees: the "Twin Demons" "Titania" Erza Scarlet & Kagura "Mermaid" Mikazuchi. AU
1. The Fairy Tail Company

**I do not own Fairy Tail, all of it's characters and settings are property of Hiro Mashima and his publishers.**

* * *

The universe is home to infinite possibilities. Images distorted and twisted in a looking glass, sometimes for good, sometimes for ill. A person makes a choice in one reality and in another universe they make the exact opposite choice. Such instances also happen on a global scale, a crack in one world's history can splinter to create a new reality. Across the plane of existence there are a numerous number of Earthlands, a numerous number of Fiore's, a numerous number of Magnolias, and a numerous number of Fairy Tails. Each of these deviations have their own histories, events, locations, and people. This is the tale of one such universe where Fiore's strongest guild is the same but at the same time radically different.

* * *

The land of Fiore, a desolate wasteland filled with sand, heat, frightening creatures, and even more frightening outlaws. In the drifters town of Magnolia stands the "Fairy Tail Company" a work for hire organization run by retired bounty hunter "Master" Makarov Dreyar. The company specializes in odd jobs that ranges from package delivery, bounty hunting, and even assassinations. The company does any job for the right price, meaning their income could come from a sweet old lady delivering a package to her son, or a group of law breakers looking to create political upheaval. As long as the price is right, no questions are asked, that's just how things go.

Under the employ of the company are "She Devil" Mirajane Strauss, the company's drop dead gorgeous secretary and a hunter in her own right, her younger brother "Beast Man" Elfman, their younger sister Lisanna, fortuneteller and resident drunk Cana Alberona; and the company's most valuable assets, the famous "twin demons": "Titania" Erza Scarlet & Kagura "The Mermaid" Mikazuchi. In a land where money and power rules over all, The Fairy Tail Company manages to keep afloat by surfacing just above the rough waters, but that doesn't mean they don't get into any trouble every now and again.

…

It was hot day in the saloon as the sun shined high in the sky. It was always hot, but something about today's heat made it almost unbearable. Mirajane sat at the bar, trying to cool herself off with the electrical fan, but it was barely doing anything to lower her body temperature.

"My it's hot today." She said as she held her head in front of the fan, her silver curls flowing in the air.

"It's probably because you have so many clothes on sis." Elfman commented at his sisters red dress. The corset showing on the outside. It was shoulder less but had thin sleeves on the sides, and dragged across the floor when she walked. Elfman then turned around and continued playing cards with Cana. "Full house." He yelled placing his hand on the table.

The fortuneteller smirked and slammed her cards on the table "Royal Flush "Beast Man" looks like I win again." She laughed to herself as she took the money off of the table.

"Aw dammit!" Elfman yelled in frustration as he watched his money slip out of his hands. "I was going to buy a colt with that."

"Better luck next time big guy." Cana sat back in her chair and took another sip of her beer.

"Isn't a bit early to be drinking Cana?" Lisanna asked as she cleaned out the glasses behind the bar.

"Hey it's 5 o'clock somewhere." The brunette answered as she took another sip.

_No it's not._ Lisanna thought to herself with an uncomfortable smile on her face. She then turned to talk to her sister. "Where's the master?" she asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"He went to mayor's office to pay the monthly "tax"." Mira answered as she continued to sit in front of the fan. "Can I get a water please?"

"Sure thing." Lisanna pulled out a small glass and filled it with cold water from the tap, she then placed it in front of her dehydrated sister. "It seems kind of wrong that we have to pay the sheriff AND the mayor every month." Lisanna said with slight worry in her voice.

"It's just something that has to be done. We don't want either the mayor or the sheriff on our backs when we go to work. It's the price we pay to operate here." A voice called from the stairs.

"Oh Erza, I didn't know you were awake." Mirajane said smiling, "How are you feeling from the job yesterday?"

Erza reached then end of the stairs and walked towards the bar. "I'm still a bit sore but I'll survive."

"How's Kagura?" Lisanna asked as she handed Erza a water.

"She's still sleeping, she did most of the work yesterday so she deserves some rest. Who knew that Bora guy would be such a handful, that glove he used to make purple flames was pretty impressive." She sipped her water and looked around the saloon.

"How was the show last night?"

Mira sighed, "Not very good, not many people came. It's getting harder to keep the day business running ever since army began tightening their patrols."

"Don't worry-"Erza reassured her silver haired friend. "You'll think of something."

"I hope so, otherwise we'll have to start looking for more employees to do odd jobs."

BRRRING! BRRRRING! BRINNNIG!

The phone rang from behind the bar. Erza smirked as she took another sip of water, "Speak of the devil."

"Lisanna could you hand me the phone." Mira asked politely as her sister grabbed it from under the bar.

"Here you go big sister."

"Thank you." Mirajane cleared her throat as she placed the receiver to her ear. "Fairy Tail Company, this Mirajane how can we help you?" The rest of the employees as Mirajane spoke into the phone. "Uh huh. Uh huh. Ok, where? How much? Ok, I'll send my two best people. Yes that's right, half up front, the rest when the job is completed. Ok, you're welcome, bye." She hung up the phone and turned towards Erza.

"A job?" Erza asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes in Shirotsume. Could you wake Kagura please?"

"Alright." Erza rose from the bar and walked up the stairs towards her partner's room. "Kagura wake up, we have a job." Erza banged on the wooden door, stirring the black haired swordswoman from her slumber.

Kagura wiped the sleep from her eyes as she rose from her bed. She stood up and stretched as she walked towards the door. She opened it to see Erza standing a small distance away from it. "Good Morning Erza. We have a job?"

"Yes we do. Hurry and get ready, we'll be leaving in a couple of hours."

"Ok." Kagura answered groggily as she closed the door, Erza heading back down the stairs towards the bar.

About an hour later Kagura came down the stairs dressed for work, her sword Archenemy at her side, never leaving its scabbard. She wore her signature white headband on top of her head, she wore her purple hakama, black socks and white sandals. Her top was and open one that topped just below her breasts which were bound by white bandages.

"Can't you dress more appropriate for work?" Cana said curtly as she looked at the black haired woman.

"You're one to talk Cana. I've never heard of a Fortuneteller giving readings in only a bra and pants." She replied smirking.

"Shut up, it's for comfort. It's hot out there." Cana said as she asked Lisanna for another beer. "Besides I don't wear this when I'm working."

Erza on the other hand wore more traditional clothing for the time. Brown pants with suspenders and black boots. She wore a white long sleeve shirt, but due to the heat she rolled the sleeves up. She had googles on her forehead as her scarlet hair was tied in a long ponytail. Although Erza had many more outfits than this one, her ability to change into any outfit quickly astounded her fellow hunters.

"Let's go Kagura." Erza said as she walked towards the door, Kagura following behind her.

"Good luck you two." Lisanna called from behind the bar.

Once they reached outside Erza placed her hand over eyes to shield them from the sun as she looked around town. "It is hot out here today, aren't you hot Kagura." Erza asked her partner as she looked at her.

"No, I'm fine." Kagura said even though her face was sweating.

Erza smiled at her, "You always were a hard on to read. Let's go, the job is in Shirotsume. We have to go on foot now, or night will fall on us." Kagura nodded as the two of them began to make way to their way out of town.

"Where's Master Dreyar?" Kagura asked slightly confused. "He went to pay the monthly tax, he should be back by the time we return." Erza answered. After passing by the mayor's building Kagura spoke up again, "What is this job anyway?" she asked realizing Erza had told her none of the details.

"We've been hired to steal a book from a man named Duke Everlue in Shirotsume."

"A book? Whose the client?" Kagura asked still trying to understand as the pair arrived at on the outskirts of town and continued their journey on foot.

"His name is Kaby Melon." Erza replied as the pair walked next to one another. "The pay was originally 500,000 but was recently increased to 2 million jewel."

Kagura's eyes widened, "2 million?!"

"Yes apparently this Duke Everlue is quite a fearsome man. Everyone else who has tried to get the book has been killed, so the client called us and increased the pay." Erza stated as she looked out towards the horizon

Kagura looked down at her feet and sighed as her expression returned to normal. "Well this job doesn't seem too hard."

A few minutes of silence passed between the pair as they continued along the desert. Kagura spoke seriously as she continued staring at the near barren scenery. "I had the nightmare again." Erza looked at Kagura for a split second but otherwise had no reaction as her companion continued to speak. "They're getting less frequent but that doesn't make them any less real. I can still feel the scars they left on us. That HE left on us." She grabbed her sword as she continued to walk, fire in her eyes as she spoke with ice in her tone.

"Next time we meet, I will kill him Erza."

Erza looked at the black haired swordswoman for a quick second before staring out in front of her once more. "I know Kagura. I know."

…

2 hours later the pair arrived in the town of Shirotsume. As they took in their surroundings they could tell that Shirotsume was certainly greener than their home of Magnolia, but much less deserted. Barely anyone was on the streets, and those that were walked around with an unusual sense of urgency.

"What is going on with the people here?" Kagura asked Erza as they walked towards their destination.

"I heard that Duke Everlue basically runs this town, no one here makes a move without his say so, and those that try to defy him wish for an early death." Erza stated calmly as she looked around. As she looked around she saw a man being dragged away from his wife and daughter by a very muscular man.

"No please!" the man pleaded as his wife's eyes began to mist. "Please don't take me away from my family, I'll have Mr. Everlue's money in a couple days. Please!" His cries fell on deaf ears as the thug dragged him kicking and screaming.

"No can do Eric." The thug said almost as if he was happy to be torturing the man, "Mr. Everlue doesn't do rain checks."

Erza and Kagura watched the scene unfold and Erza quickly placed her hand on the hilt of her sword, but just as suddenly, Kagura placed her hand on top of it.

"Erza." Kagura said with a low tone, "I know you want to help that man, I do too, but that's not the job we're being paid for. We can't afford to attract too much attention to ourselves while we're he-"Kagura was cut off when Erza forcibly removed her hand from her blade.

"Let's hurry to the client's house, it's just beyond this hill." Erza said abruptly as she began to walk ahead of Kagura. Even though her face was calm, Kagura could sense that Erza could feel the people's pain, she did as well; but saving the town was not their job. As they continued to walk they could still hear the man screams fade into the distance.

"No! Please, someone help me!"

…

* * *

**This is the start of a brand new story I thought of. It's AU (obviously lol) took some influences from Black Lagoon. I decided to write off the beaten path and try something new, forgive me if the characters are a bit OOC. I won't be as regular with this though. have alot more storeis to touch uo so i can only work on this one when I have time so bear with me lol. Let me know what you guys think. :)**


	2. The Everlue Job Pt 1

Kagura & Erza continued to make their way through town, heading towards their client's house. The screams of the man continued to echo in Erza's mind, making her grip her sword as she walked. She began to have visions of when she was a little girl, locked away inside a damp cell where her only companions were the disease ridden rats and the looming anticipation of death. Every night she heard blood curdling screams of terror and agony emanating from the walls around her, and every night she hoped that she would close her eyes and the sounds would stop…but she found no such salvation.

"That temper of yours will be your undoing" Kagura stated calmly as she followed Erza through the meadow outside of the city.

"You're in no position to speak of my temperament Kagura. I can keep myself in check." Erza replied coldly.

"You nearly separated that man's arms from his body."

"Perhaps losing one would have taught him a lesson."

"If you have such a problem with people like that, then why do you continue to do this line of work? We walk the same path as they do." Kagura asked, Erza's back still to her.

"You know I owe Makarov my life, as do you. I can't leave until our debt is repaid. But that doesn't mean I like seeing others oppressed as you do."

"Don't speak for me Erza, I'm only still with the company as a means to an end." Kagura's protested, her tone turning sharp. "As soon as that end is met I'm leaving, whether you choose to come or not."

Things fell silent among the pair again as they ascended a small hill, Erza stopping at the top. "We're here." Erza said calmly as Kagura walked next to her. In the distance was a small wooden cabin surrounded by a few bushes, a chimney rising from the top with smoke billowing from its opening. Kagura saw the smoke, almost forgetting that night had fallen. The pair approached the door, Erza reaching her hand to knock after she shot Kagura a look. The raven haired woman turned around and surveyed the area to make sure it was clear. Once the surrounding space was checked Erza proceeded to knock on the wooden door.

"Wh-who is it?" a quaking voice called from the other side. The two women felt the fear radiating from the doorway and it was obvious to them that this job was more than what was previously advertised.

"We've come from Fairy Tail. We're here about the job you requested." Erza answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh, thank goodness. Hold on a moment please." The voice called, a bit calmer than the shaking cadence from earlier. As they loosened the locks that held the door in place, Kagura felt a slight darkness radiating from the forest.

The door opened, the light from the small cottage spilling out into the dark forest. "Please please come in." A man called to the two women with an uneasy smile on his face. He was a man of slender build but he was a bit taller than Erza, his eyes stayed closed as his gray hair helped frame his face. His small mustache laid just above his lip and was slightly darker than the hair on his head. His body shook in his green suit as he pointed his arm towards the couch within.

"Thank you." Erza said graciously as she stepped into the cottage. "Kagura, are you-"she turned around and her eyes narrowed as she saw her partner standing still as stone, looking out into the trees. "What is it?" Erza asked as she placed her hand on the hilt of her sword.

Kagura's eyes narrowed as she continued to scan the forest. "I don't know, I could have sworn I heard someone out there." She slowly turned towards the door and cautiously walked in, Erza relaxing her hand when she walked past.

"I-is everything alright?" the man asked, his voice resuming its quaking.

"I must have imagined it." Kagura said sternly as she entered the cottage, Erza closing the door behind her. As the light from the door faded from view, two figures shuffled out from the trees and towards the Everlue mansion.

The two figures raced through the dark streets until they reached the gates of the Everlue mansion on the other side of Shirotsume. They jumped with incredible height to the top floor of the mansion, entering a window on the south side. The room was of incredible size, housing a small armchair but shelves upon shelves of books. At the edge of the room was a fireplace, the only source of light in the room aside from the enormous window. The two figures approached the armchair, kneeling before the rug that sat at its edge.

A burly voice rang from the chair, "You have returned."

"Yes Master Everlue." The smaller of the two figures said with his head bowed.

"What have you to report?" the figure asked as she sipped a glass of wine.

"Sir-"the smaller man began, "We followed the two women as you asked."

"And?"

"They seem to be another pair of mercenaries hired by Kaby Melon."

The figure swished the wine around in his glass as he took another sip, "Him again? I just don't see why the man just doesn't give up, this has to be the third group of mercenaries he's hired this month. He must be desperate if he has resorted to hiring women."

"Sir," this time the bigger man spoke up, "The two women are from Fairy Tail."

The figures eyes widened in surprise as he almost choked on his wine. "F-Fairy Tail?!"

"Yes sir, and once more one of them knew we were following them the entire time."

"Damn that Melon, he has to nerve to hire the most notorious company to get this blasted book." He bit his thumb in anger.

"What do you want us to do?"

The figure relaxed a bit and laid back in his chair. "Nothing for now. If they come looking for a fight we'll give them one." He smirked, "No matter who that fool hired to take back his precious book, no one is a match for the Vanish Brothers." He let out a maniacal laugh as the two kneeling figures smirked.

...

Erza and Kagura were led into the living area of the small cottage and sat on a couch in the middle of the room, the man sitting on the couch opposite of them. A frail woman with long black hair emerged from to kitchen with three cups of hot tea on a circular metal tray. She placed the tray on the wooden table that separated the two sets of furniture. The woman then smiled at the two girls as she stood behind the couch the man was sitting on.

He grabbed a cup and sat back on the couch. "Would you two care for a cup of tea?" He asked comfortably as he smiled at them.

Erza nodded respectfully, "Yes that would be nice, thank you." She reached out and grabbed a cup, Kagura grabbing the last one after her. Erza sipped from the cup and her eyes lit up slightly. "This is quite good." She praised as she took another sip.

The man smiled warmly and chuckled, "Thank you." He looked at the woman behind him briefly and they smiled at each other, "My wife is a whiz in the kitchen. I can't seem to make anything without starting a fire."

"Why did you increase the reward for the assignment Mr. Melon?" Kagura asked apathetically before taking another sip of tea. Erza gave her a glare as she succeeded in killing the mood between them and the client.

Kaby slowly stopped laughing and settled himself, putting on a more serious demeanor. "Yes sorry. I suppose I should tell you of my reasons behind that." He placed the finished cup of tea on the table and clasped his hands together as he looked down at the ground.

"As you already know, the job request was for the forced acquisition of a book from the mansion of Duke Everlue, however you don't know the reasoning behind it."

"What is the reason why you need to book stolen?" Erza inquired.

"The book is called Daybreak, it was the last book written by author Kamu Zaleon."

"I've heard of him, he was a pretty well-known author correct?" Erza asked a bit more interested in the assignment.

"Yes, he was." Kaby tightened his fingers grip and continued to speak. "It is the only book of its kind."

"Did you increase the reward because the book is so rare?" Kagura asked slightly confused but otherwise apathetic.

"That is one reason, the other is that I was the book destroyed and I will pay any price to make sure that happens."

"Why do you want the book destroyed?" Erza asked genuinely confused.

"It's an abomination, a waste of paper and binding that destroyed the man's life." His hands started to shake with anger until he felt his wife's warm hand on his shoulder calming him down. He placed his hand on hers and sat up straight. "I have asked many other mercenaries to take the job, and all of them failed to even make through the mansion's front gates. It eventually reached a point where no one else was willing to take the assignment."

"And that's why you contacted us." Kagura stated matter-of-factly

"Yes. Will you take the job?" The two looked at the man, while he looked in control, the girls could tell he was desperate.

"Yes we will take the job." Erza said with a smile, warming the couple's hearts.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much." Kaby bowed, "You can stay here for the night if you wish." He turned and looked at his wife, "Honey, would prepare the spare room?" His wife nodded with a smile and walked off to a room in the corner of the small cottage.

"Thank you for your hospitality, we'll start the mission in the morning." Erza and Kagura bowed in respect, standing up from the couch and making their way to the spare room prepared for them. There were two beds a small distance away from each other, a small nightstand separating them. A closet was on the right side of the room and there was also a medium sized window on the left side of the room. It was small, but it was more than enough for one night.

"The restroom is just across the way." Kaby's wife said with a smile as she pointed to the other side of the cottage to a door next to her and her husband's room. "Feel free to use it whenever you need it."

"We will, thank you." Erza replied with a smile as the woman took her leave.

A couple of hours later, Kagura returned to the room from the bathroom. She was drying her long black hair as she wrapped a towel around her still wet body. She sat on the right bed, her back to Erza. "What do you think of this job?" she asked slightly suspicious.

"I believe there is more to it than what we were told." Erza replied a bit tense as she laid on her bed. "When talking about the book, Mr. Melon seemed more than a little on edge." She then rolled over to her side, "But, its not our place to answer questions."

"You're right." Kagura conceded. "Whoever this Everlue is he does have some good skills when it comes to choosing help. I didn't notice the two men following us until we were halfway up the hill coming here. It can be safe to assume that Everlue knows we're already here."

"Well there goes our element of surprise." Erza said jokingly as she smirked at Kagura.

Kagura simply sighed and finished drying her hair. Once she finished she placed the towel she used to dry her hair onto the bed and removed the towel covering her body, putting on her bran and panties before putting her other clothes on.

"You know you could stand to be a bit more lax Kagura." Erza commented as she noticed how rigid her partner always was. "Maybe you should find yourself a boyfriend." She teased as she laid atop of her beds blanket.

Kagura grabbed her sword and headed towards the door of their room. "I've told you before Erza, I don't have use for a distraction like a boyfriend." She opened the door and stepped out, "I'll take the first watch."

"Ok." Erza replied, "We'll switch every 3 hours."

"Ok, I'll return in three hours." Kagura said with little emotion as she closed the door behind her. Erza rolled over to her back and looked at the ceiling above her. She and Kagura always took turns taking watch outside whenever they were on a job. Fairy Tail had plenty of enemies and nothing would please them more if they were to get the drop on the company's strongest employees.

Kagura always took the first watch when it came time. Cana once commented on a mission that it was because she was an insomniac, but Erza and Makarov were the only ones who knew the truth, Kagura was afraid of sleep; she despised it. Sleep always brought back the memories that the two had fought so long to bury. Erza had come to terms with the memories with the exception of a few horrific details, but Kagura was still plagued by every horrific she spent in that hellish nightmare that Makarov saved her from. She only slept, when she absolutely had to otherwise she would spend her nights reading or training.

Erza closed her eyes, seeking to get some form of rest before Kagura returned to take a break from watch. As Erza began to drift she asked the same question she did every night…

_Will this be the night they finally find us? _

…

The sun rose the next morning, shining on Erza to awaken her. She put on her clothes and stepped outside of the Melon's cottage and to no surprise of hers she saw Kagura standing a small distance away from her.

"You have to stop doing this Kagura, this is the third job this month." Erza stated plainly while she tied her hair into a ponytail and fixed her swords.

"Are you ready?" Kagura said avoiding Erza's previous statement..

"Yes, let's go."

The two women descended down the hill to the meadow, the two mercenaries on their path to the Everlue Mansion.

...

* * *

**Took awhile but I finally got this next chapter rolled out. I have alot of things planned for this story but it will take a bit of time to get things all outlined and written so please be patient until then. As always let me know what you guys think :).**


End file.
